


Squeeze

by doctorgerth



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alley Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Killer in Beast Pirates Outfit, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Jealousy, Spoilers, Spontaneous sex, Tiddy Appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorgerth/pseuds/doctorgerth
Summary: Seeing Killer in his new outfit spurs an intense desire between the two of you that you decide to extinguish in the nearest alley.
Relationships: Killer (One Piece)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	Squeeze

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers pertaining to recent One Piece manga chapters -- read with caution. I ignored Killer's current *dilemma* just for the sake of this shameless smut. This one goes out to all fellow Killer fuckers out there, especially those of us who are still recovering from his recent outfit change!

As soon as your eyes laid on Killer in his new outfit, you couldn’t possibly prevent all the naughty thoughts that filled your mind and left an aching in your loins. It was impossible not to stare. There he was, donning a light-bdsm outfit with a long, black cloak, tight leather pants, and a harness perfectly sculpting those massive tits that were out for everyone to see. A part of you felt proud about having someone as gorgeous as Killer by your side, but you absolutely loathed the way some lustful eyes lingered on his chest for far too long. Only you were allowed to ogle at that chest!

The mix of pre-battle jitters, roaming the streets in disguise, and painful horniness for your boyfriend had you absolutely restless. Your eyes averted over, shamelessly watching the way his chest bounced with each step, making you sweat insufferably despite the comfortable weather. Being the ever observant boyfriend he was, he instantly noticed your odd behavior. Though hidden behind the mask, you could feel his eyes staring down at you in concern.

“Are you okay?” His hand reached out to yours, grasping it in comforting manners. It was reassuring, sure, but you craved so much more than innocent hand holding. His gentle advances only made the intense desire to fuck him all the more unbearable. You wanted to swat his hand away, but instead you hoped the way you looped suggestively around a sole finger of his would help him get the hint. You two always had to get creative when subtly informing each other when in the mood. Bedroom eyes were, unfortunately, usually a no-go for Killer since he almost always wore the mask. Not to mention you two were pretty much constantly surrounded by crew members and/or your ceaseless attention-seeking captain. So, you two came up with coy hand motions that would look innocent to any bystander. The way his body tensed at your notions, you assumed he got the hint.

“Now?” He whisper-yelled at you, eliciting a concerned look from Heat who was on his left. You smiled his way so as to not draw more suspicion all the while continuing to toy with Killer’s fingers, hoping he would understand how needy you were. You could see the blush starting to sprout along his neck and it took everything within you not to jump him right there. You observed as he scanned the streets, presumably looking for a place to sneak off to. You decided to aid in his search, hardly looking for anything romantic. You were so desperate, even an outhouse would do at this point. 

Killer nudged you and pointed his head towards a lone building with no crowds around. A tight and secluded alleyway was positioned between it and the building to its left. You hardly worried about being conspicuous as you hurriedly yanked Killer in that direction, ignoring the protests of your captain.

“We’ll be back, just getting some supplies!” It was the lamest excuse you could ever come up with, but thankfully Kid didn’t think too much of it and just continued on with the group. He probably knew what was truly happening, but you couldn’t care less.

After seconds of making sure you were in the clear and running deep into the alley, you instantly pushed Killer against the wall, eagerly removing his helmet to attack his lips in fervor. He couldn’t help but moan at your sudden urgency, quickly removing his wrist scythes to grab handfuls of your bottom. You pulled away to litter his chest with sloppy kisses. Reaching up with both hands, you grabbed rough handfuls of his pecs, squeezing mercilessly as your nails scraped against the taut skin. You watched in ardor as his muscles rippled underneath your touch and your fingers curiously pinched at the pert nipples. 

He jolted at the foreign sensation but accepted it, even arching his back to give you better access to continue your ministrations. You wasted no time in attaching your lips to his right nipple, encircling the rosy bud with your slick tongue all the while continuing to pinch at his left. Your loving attention on his chest had Killer’s skin flushing as he moaned out helplessly and held a firm, almost painful grip on your backside. The both of you were surprised at how lecherous you suddenly were, considering the quite inopportune timing, but Killer would be a liar if he didn’t find it a turn on. 

You wanted to mark up that chest of his, show all those leering sluts who he belonged to, but that would surely cause more trouble than what it was worth. However, you were determined to give that sexy burly chest the attention it deserved as you gave his left nipple the same love as you did his right. You nipped at the rugged skin of his chest, careful to not leave any bruises, but enough to leave fading traces of red. Being at your mercy was something Killer couldn’t get enough of and he appreciated the copious amounts of body worship. He was quite proud of his body and having the love of his life give intimate attention to it was always fulfilling. He made sure to reciprocate tenfold as he was utterly in love with your body as well. But after seeing him in that outfit, all you really cared about was giving. 

Pulling away, you tugged at the leather straps, causing them to pop against his chest, making it jiggle in response. He hissed at the sensation, pulling you closer into him and grounding his hardening cock against your clothed sex. Your hands snaked down to grab at his ass and you couldn’t help but grin at how tight the leather pants felt on him. He looked damn good in that bdsm-style, you’d be sure to shop for some similar outfits for him later. 

“Fuck, Killer. You’re so sexy, it’s unfair…” You whined as you nuzzled your face in between his mounds, sighing contentedly as they squeezed around you. His low chuckle made him vibrate against you, tickling your nose a little. 

“I could say the same to you, babe. You look damn good in that skirt.” With that, he gave a swift smack to your ass before returning to kneading it with both hands, “We’d better make this quick before we get left behind.” 

Returning your greedy hands to his chest, you yanked at the ring of his straps to pull his lips into you, kissing him hungrily once more. A sudden wave of emotion hit you as you remembered just what this was all for. The outfits, the alliance, Onigashima...the thought of battle and possible death was sobering, but as Killer’s soft lips mingled with yours, you found it hard to focus on anything else but him in this moment.

“Promise me this won’t be the last time.” You whispered against his lips as you two caught your breath. It came out more emotional than you intended and he couldn’t help but stare back at you with solemn eyes. There was so much to be unsure of, but he kissed you over and over, melting all your anxious thoughts away.

Resting his forehead against yours, he muttered, “I love you, no matter what happens. We’re going to be okay.”

You nodded trying desperately to fight the clenching feeling in your throat. Kneading into his chest again, he attacked your neck in rough kisses, leaving you scratching at his chest in purchase. Killer urged you backwards, stumbling until your back met the other wall and he had you pinned against it. His lips never left you while your hands continued groping his exposed chest. He fumbled with the belt of his pants, trying desperately, and failing miserably, to pull them down. “Damn, these are tight.” He grumbled in frustration as he was defeated and simply left them rolled at mid thigh. 

“I know.” You hummed in delight, imagining him wearing those sexy pants for the rest of his life. His thick cock stroking against your thigh suddenly brought you back to him. Without warning, he moved your panties to the side and shoved two digits deep within your cunt. Thankfully, the excitement of the moment had you soaking wet already, so your throbbing pussy accepted his fingers graciously. His free hand slid up to grope at your own chest, calloused fingers pinching roughly at your sensitive buds. Amidst open-mouthed kisses, he swallowed all of your moans while he finger-fucked you relentlessly, “Mmm, Killer! I need you!” 

Obliging, he removed his fingers and aligned himself at your entrance by lifting you up and securing your legs around his waist. As soon as he slid inside, he began a hasty pace, slamming your back against the wall once more as his hips snapped into you with utmost need. He covered your mouth to stifle your screams of his name though he wanted nothing more than to hear you cry out. But getting caught like this wouldn’t be good for anyone. 

“Shit, you feel so good around my cock, baby.” He groaned into your neck as he continued thrusting into you harshly. You moaned in response, feeling drool beginning to soak the hand that muffled you. Your shoulders and back would surely be bruised from how roughly he was fucking you into the brick wall, but you could hardly worry about that as he was filling you up so deliciously. 

Suddenly, he pulled out of you and you couldn’t help but whine at the loss of contact. With labored breathing, he lowered your quivering legs back onto solid ground, spinning you so your back side faced him. “Hands on the wall.” he commanded though he guided your hands there himself. You placed your palms against the wall before you, stretching your backside out and wiggling in the air as a welcoming signal; not even trying to hide your desperation for him to fill you up again.

“Horny?” he teased in a low voice as his fingers reached to toy with the accessories on your head. You couldn’t help but cackle at his silly attempt at a joke, despite the compromising position he had you in. Smirking at your cute laughter, his large hands suddenly gripped at the horns atop your head, “Let’s see how sturdy these are.” 

He pulled just enough to yank your head back before slamming into you once more. A choked moan escaped you as you struggled to breathe due to the sudden force, but an immediate pleasure washed over as he returned to fucking you; somehow even more intensely this time. His balls slapped roughly against your aching cunt with each snap of his hips, the lewdest noises filling the alleyway as the sound of your shared moans and squelching sex echoed out. 

Your nails were breaking against the wall as you scraped against it desperately, eager for purchase and overwhelmed by the vehemence of Killer’s fucking. He continued pulling you back, stretching your body to its near limit, and still you only craved for more. You wanted to see him so badly; the way his face contorted in pleasure, the bouncing of his chest, the quivering of the heavy cape that draped over his broad shoulders. You were sure he looked utterly god-like fucking into you, and that imagery mingled with the feeling of his thick cock slamming into you over and over caused that warm, familiar knot to tighten in your abdomen, making your legs tense and tingle underneath you.

His hips became sporadic, signalling his imminent release. You didn’t want your raunchy moment to end so quickly, but it was true that you two needed to be quick with it. The thrill of being on a time crunch made your toes curl rapidly, and as he adjusted his angle to hit that special spot of yours, he had you seeing stars in no time. You cried out as you came all over his cock, body spasming and legs threatening to give out from below you. He was still going at it though, overstimulating you till your eyes were rolled into the back of your head, until he finished with a heavy load deep inside you. As he gathered himself, he bent forward to kiss down your spine, a loving gesture he always gave when he was particularly rough with you. He didn’t quite understand that you never minded, and in fact thoroughly enjoyed, his rougher side. 

You two shared a few more exhausted but heated kisses in the sex-stenched alleyway, giggling like teenagers as you fumbled with helping each other get dressed, “Please keep the harness. And the coat. And the pants...” You pleaded with a cheesy grin.

“If you keep the skirt and the horns.” He winked before sliding on his helmet and dragging you out of the alley. Your grin grew wider as you noticed the blood-red markings painted along his chest that he wore proudly. So much for not marking him up.


End file.
